


Oral Fixation

by storytime



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Danny and Jackson talk about Stiles, Danny is over Jackson's shit., Denial, Jackson is totally crushing on Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytime/pseuds/storytime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is over Jackson's shit. Really, really over his shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oral Fixation

“He's just so mouthy and opinionated. And have you seen how he has to put everything in his mouth?”

Danny puts his pen down. “You realize I'm not going to be able to be his lab partner without constantly looking at his mouth now, right? He's going to think I like him and I don't need that. It's hard enough getting him to concentrate on biology without him interrogating me on if he's attractive to gay guys.”

“And he thinks he's so good at lacrosse!”

“He's actually okay. Not amazing but not bad. Train him up a bit more and he'd be permanent first string.”

“And those stupid plaid shirts he wears. Like seriously what is he hiding? It's not like he has abs or tattoos.”

“He's never changed in front of anyone in the locker rooms without hiding behind something, you don't know that.”

“And seriously the way he smells? It's ridiculous.”

“Which I wouldn't know because I don't have werewolf senses or go around sniffing people. What does he smell like?”

“Vanilla.”

“But you like vanilla, what's wrong with that?”

“And have you see those stupid moles? Like-”

“Seriously Jackson I get it, you have unresolved issues with the fact that you're just a little bit gay for Stiles. Personally I don't see what the problem is just ask him out. And if you need to have your gay freak out you don't need to hide behind picking on Stiles, I'm the best person to talk to about this kind of stuff.”

Jackson puts down his pen and huffs. “I don't like Stiles.”

“Jesus Christ Jackson, if I'd let you go on any longer you would be waxing poetry about his ass right now!”

“I don’t like Stilinski.” Jackson growls.

“Well that’s good.”

“Why?”

“Because I invited him over to do lab work. He should be here in about a minute.”

“What?! When did you do that?”

“I think it was somewhere between you bitching about his hair and his oral fixation.”

“Danny!”

“What? You don’t like Stiles like that so it shouldn’t be a problem.”

“I hate you.”

“I'll be mentioning the Great Jackson Whittemore Breakdown of 2012 when I give my toast and your wedding reception.”

“You are a terrible friend.”

“Why is Danny a terrible friend?” Stiles asks from the doorway. “Your Mom let me in…”

Danny grins and drags Stiles into the room. “Stiles, Jackson likes you but he's too much of a baby to say anything.”

“What?”

Danny shoves Stiles towards the bed. “Have fun! Text me how it goes when you're done.”

“Danny!”

“Wait? Are we going to have sex?”

“Don’t forget to change the sheets afterwards Jackson.”

 

Danny can’t help but laugh to himself when he closes the door on them and locks them in. Jackson won’t remember they can get out through his en suite. It might be weird that Jackson’s going to have sex with Stiles in his bed but at least he’ll _finally_ shut up about the guy.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> my official tumblr account for my writing: http://storytimeao3.tumblr.com


End file.
